


Glow

by Birdbitch



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting back from a mission, expectations don't always meet realities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm introducing myself into this fandom with a relatively shorter fic. I hope people like it.

Arthur and Galahad have just gotten back from a mission together and Eggsy is more than delighted to crash at Harry’s place after Merlin’s debriefing. Both of their homes are about the same distance from the tailor’s, now, but Eggsy has a bright purple bruise he doesn’t want his mother to see until it’s at least faded enough that he doesn’t have to use an entire stick of cover-up to conceal it.

He calls her while lounging on Harry’s couch. “Yeah, mum, he’s just gotten back from a trip to Paris, so I figured I’d spend a little bit of time catching up.”

“Don’t overwear your welcome,” she tells him, but it’s kind and the conversation ends with a, ‘I’ll see you later, good night.’ Eggsy settles deeper into the couch and waits for Harry to come back in with tea.

“I take it you plan on staying the night,” Harry says when he finally comes in. Eggsy sits upright, moves his legs so that Harry can take a seat next to him on the couch.

“That was the idea, yeah.” He wags his eyebrows up and down and leans in a little closer than necessary. “C’mon. It’s been like two weeks and I--” He can’t really say that he’s missed him, because he knows what really missing him feels like, and besides, despite lack of any physicality, they’ve been right next to each other almost the entire time.

He also can’t say that he ‘needs’ the guy because that would just feel...wrong, on a lot of levels, no matter how much the word wants to get out of his throat and past his mouth. He leaves it, broken off on “I” and swallows before moving a hand to Harry’s thigh and encroaching on his personal space like there’s nothing else he really could or should be doing at this very moment.

“Your tea is going to get cold and I went through a lot of trouble to prepare it,” Harry says, his voice soft.

“You used the electric kettle and a couple of tea bags,” Eggsy replies, but he still backs off and drinks the tea dutifully, watching Harry over the edge of the cup the entire time. He notices that Harry is watching him, waiting until he’s finished, and it occurs that maybe he’s in the same weird boat of wanting and needing and being unwilling to say anything about either. Eggsy finishes his cup of tea and leans back again, watching as Harry does the same.

Harry puts his teacup on the coffee table and Eggsy, like on cue, comes in close again, just about ready to straddle the older man’s lap. “Wouldn’t you rather do this upstairs?” Harry asks, and Eggsy thinks about it, thinks about the aches and pains from the last time they did anything for any extended period of time on the couch, and nods his head.

“Good point.” He leads, as he climbs away and then walks towards and up the stairs, and he can feel Harry just barely behind him, crowding in on him as he’s waiting for the moment where he can get the door shut behind them and push Eggsy against it. Eggsy’s entertaining a fantasy of being devoured when he gets into the bedroom, and he turns to look at Harry, ready for it.

The first kiss is gentle and when Harry tilts Eggsy’s head upwards, he’s careful of the bruise. Oh. Not so much being devoured but more savored and cared for. Eggsy can do that, he thinks. He can lean in and swoon and this time, it’s the real thing. He can let out a breathy sigh when Harry’s hand caresses the unbruised side of his face, can close his eyes and let himself be lead to the bed. It’s not the frantic fucking he thought would happen--had happened after most other dangerous missions he’d had since Harry came back--but this?

He feels Harry press against him and he sighs. This is nice, too.


End file.
